


A Sister's Marriage

by kataangfanficer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Anna and Elsa prepare for Anna's wedding.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. The Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write this entire thing as one long one-off. But it's taken me a really long time to write, so I'd rather break it up into chapters. Better to slowly start posting what I have finished than potentially never finish it at all.
> 
> It's partially inspired by the Once Upon A Time series but is meant to take place in the movie canon. But who knows how this will fit in once the sequel comes out.
> 
> Anna/Kristoff is only mentioned and used in the past tense.

"This is crazy..." said Elsa.

"Yes. It's crazy, and wonderful, and..." Anna looked like she was about to either burst into tears or laughter. She held up lightly clenched fists. They shook in another display of questionable excitement.

Elsa felt an urge to leave. However, she couldn't deny a certain inevitability about what was happening, whatever it was that was happening. It was as if she were reading a story and had come to the twist ending. But after contemplating the twist, it suddenly seemed very predictable. Her sense of right and wrong was falling apart, and her rational side needed to put the pieces back together. All the while, Anna bounced with nervous energy in her soft white wedding dress. The light from the window made her glow.

Elsa held out her hand, trying to calm her sister. Anna smiled and leaned closer to her. Elsa backed away, regretting it immediately. Even such a small denial of Anna's affection felt cruel.

"We have to cancel the wedding," said Anna.

Elsa didn't appreciate how happy she sounded saying that.

"Cancel? No. No, you can't. Kristoff..."

"Elsa, this doesn't feel right anymore."

What could have possibly changed in the last few minutes? Anna had been so thrilled by the entire event, and rightfully so. The sisters were both brought to tears just at the sight of Anna in her wedding dress. Kristoff was Anna's true love. It had all been so simple.

"We'll postpone it," said Elsa, doing her best to compromise. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you throw this away so suddenly." Elsa planted her feet firmly on the bedroom floor, almost expecting Anna to make a run for the door.

"I know how I feel." There was hurt in Anna's voice.

Elsa wanted to reject that comment. That's something she may have done in the past, but she trusted Anna too much to ignore her feelings. No matter how strange they may seem in the moment. But at the same time, Anna was still capable of making mistakes. It wouldn't be fair of Elsa to let Anna do something she may regret.

"I'll go out there," said Elsa.

"You don't have to do this for me." Anna reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand, a gesture that became more and more common between them every day, but now it was loaded with all sorts of new emotions. Their eyes met.

Elsa ran her thumb over Anna's hand. She looked into her eyes, both of them pleading with each other for their own reasons. Something out of their control was taking over. Anna had already been swept up by it. It seemed it was up to Elsa to make the final move, but she'd do everything she could do delay it: that looming inevitability.

Elsa left the room confused but determined to defend her sister from the impending reactions to her rash decision. They built this wedding up as a long term event. But Elsa's skin was thicker than it once was, and this was only a sample of the lengths she'd go to for her sister.

Anna smiled at Elsa from across the room, tears in her eyes. She hated that Elsa had to be the one to make the announcement, but she couldn't let Kristoff's heartbreak deter her. Those wounds would have to be healed another day. Anna had something else to attend to, and she was prepared to make the jump now. It would be painful. It would be awkward. But so would the rest of her life if she backed down. She waited patiently for Elsa to come back through the door.

Elsa broke the news.

It took some time for her to make her way back, repressing flashbacks to the night she fled Arendelle. The shock and confusion she'd just left behind tugged at her mind, but she was able to overcome it, for now. No one had followed her, not even Kristoff. Elsa knew Anna would have to deal with the fallout in her own time. But just to be safe, and also out of a need to let out some frustration, Elsa unleashed a thick wall of ice to block the hallway behind her.

She stood outside the door, hesitating. She knocked.

"Anna?"

Elsa felt so small and alone. She knocked again. She wasn't even really sure why she was knocking.

"Come in," said Anna.

Elsa walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. She sighed. Turning around, she noticed Anna was missing. A quick movement at the far end of the room revealed Anna was hiding behind the curtains again, just as she'd done before coming out in her wedding dress. But now she was already taking off the dress she'd been so proud of minutes earlier. All the joy and buildup to the big day may as well have been a dream that was already fading.

Elsa realized her knocking hadn't been for nothing.

This time, Anna came out completely naked. Before the shock could even register, Elsa reacted in the exact same way as seeing her in the wedding dress. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted to say something before closing again, only letting out a quiet gasp. Anna stepped forward confidently, smiling through any possible embarrassment. She looked Elsa directly in the eye, seeking her approval or at least a response. But Elsa was frozen in place. Only her eyes gave away the fear welling up inside.

Anna got on one knee. Elsa watched, completely unable to find the words to either stop or encourage any of this. She'd left a fading dream and was being swallowed up by a new one, but the knot forming in her stomach made her wonder if it was a nightmare. It should have been easy to laugh this off or try to cover her sister up with the nearest blanket, but her thoughts were anything but sisterly at the moment.

"So, you must really not want to get married..." Elsa finally managed to say, doing her best to add some levity to this ridiculous turn of events. She smiled and averted her gaze. A tear escaped her eye after finally allowing herself to blink.

"But I do," said Anna, taking Elsa's hand as gently and slowly as she could. Anna had that goofy smile on her face that had always promised mischief when they were kids, but her eyes were completely honest.

Elsa's thumb instinctively rubbed her sister's knuckles. Anna gazed up at her. Elsa struggled to look her in the eye, trembling and working through the blatant implications of all of this. Anna was naked...so very naked. But despite the outward confidence Anna was projecting, her hands were shaking as much as Elsa's.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" asked Elsa. She removed a glove and lifted a hand to feel Anna's face, but Elsa hesitated. She almost expected her hand to pass right through Anna, revealing the insane dream she hoped this was.

"I've never felt better." Anna stood up. Her smile disappeared for a moment. She held her hands together and looked down. "I know this isn't fair to Kristoff..."

Elsa naturally put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, still not knowing how to properly address Anna's nudity. Her sister could be silly, but usually not this silly. Elsa just had to take this one step at a time. 

The warmth of Anna's shoulder soothed Elsa's gloveless hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the drama/angst/silliness meshes well, but it's pretty much how I view Elsanna. Hopefully others enjoy it too.


	2. Always Touching

Anna looked up, "But it wouldn't be fair to marry him feeling...the way I feel."

"And you feel...?" Elsa had only a rough idea of how she was feeling herself, and each question helped her delay her own answer as long as possible.

"Like I should have figured this out a long time ago." Anna shrugged her shoulders almost casually.

With a relaxed smile, Anna took her sisters hands in hers. She squeezed them, making sure to look Elsa in the eye.

"I love you." Anna tried to say it differently than she normally did. Everything had to be perfect to make this work.

Giving Anna a chance to be surprised, Elsa moved in with a swift kiss. Her fingers interlaced with Anna's, holding the them both in place. Realizing she'd wanted to do this all those months ago after Anna's sacrifice, Elsa trembled with relief. She broke the kiss only to look into Anna's eyes before pulling her in for a hug. Without embarrassment, Elsa pressed herself against her sister's naked body. A weight had been lifted. Elsa rested her chin against Anna's shoulder, letting her tears drop amongst Anna's freckles.

...

This wasn't Anna's first time being held like this: naked after a passionate kiss. To put it mildly, she couldn't get enough of Kristoff in bed. But on nights when he fell asleep without completely satisfying her, she would lie awake. Her mind would wander to thoughts of her sister. The cool night air always reminded her of Elsa. Anna's fingers would venture to the wetness between her legs. Somehow it never made her uncomfortable, although she realized it should. But the imagery in her mind was completely harmless. She craved nothing more than Elsa to be lying beside her.

The next day, she'd feel a little shy around Elsa. Any physical contact with her, which there was always plenty of, sent shivers through her. As time went on, Anna sometimes had these fantasies separate from her nights with Kristoff. She never really took the fantasies themselves to a sexual place. Her thoughts were always of Elsa fully clothed, sometimes caressing her cheek or placing a hand on her arm, but nothing she wouldn't do in public.

The sisters were very physical with each other: hugs, kisses, hand holding. They almost couldn't bear to be together without some form of basic contact. It was an instinct that grew into a habit. As time went on, Anna couldn't help but dwell on how Elsa's body felt against hers or how thrilled she became at the simple act of interlacing their fingers. It gave her that nostalgic spark that reminded her of when she first became interested in boys. Anna wasn't naive enough to ignore where these feelings could lead. But for the time being she never felt truly compelled to resist them.

Elsa's eyes... Their eye contact always lingered much longer than necessary. Every time they saw each other it might as well have been ages since their last meeting, even if it had only been since the night before. It got to the point where Anna would think about Elsa almost too much when they were apart, which wasn't even that often. She'd lie awake in bed having some of her completely harmless thoughts, but she'd be touching herself while thinking them. She began losing sleep over it, something that never happened when she and Kristoff were apart. Anna wished she could sleep between Kristoff and Elsa in the same bed. Why couldn't it be that easy?

More than a few of their servants had picked up on this unique and almost sensual connection between the sisters, but of course they kept it to private gossip in their inner circles. And yet the one person that really should have been able to sense it was Kristoff, and he didn't suspect a thing. Neither did Olaf, for that matter. Not that he really would have cared.

As for Elsa, she rarely had sexual fantasies of any kind. Anything remotely close was always vague and often pushed aside by her self-imposed modesty. However, she had imagined experiencing her first kiss. She'd even practiced a handful of times over the years while she was locked away. Sometimes it brought her joy, but after a while it only made things worse.

...

Was this her first kiss? Of course it couldn't be, at least that's what she tried to tell herself. Her first kiss would be with a man that she planned to marry. The man that would be her king. She kissed Anna all the time. This wasn't even the first time their lips had met. Lately, part of their casual greeting involved a quick kiss that landed wherever it landed. But this sudden kiss had been so deliberate, and Elsa had never blushed after kissing Anna before. She'd also never wanted to kiss her this badly before. Wanting just to be in Anna's presence was always what she wanted and needed most, not the kiss itself.

Suddenly embarrassed, Elsa pulled away. She averted her gaze and lightly pressed her fingers to her lips, nearly wiping away the wetness left behind: also something she'd never done.

"Well..." she said, trying to look anywhere but at her sister. "You really should put something on." She sounded like a distant parental figure.

Elsa's whiplash of a rejection made Anna blush. She lifted her arms in a pointless attempt to cover herself. Elsa took a blanket off of the nearby bed and clumsily draped it over Anna.

With a heartbreaking look of defeat, Anna reached out her naked arm through her new robe.

"Elsa, I don't want to lose you."

"What?" She turned to Anna, forgetting her need to look away. "Why would you think—?"

"I want us to be together...always." Anna struggled to make her pleas concise and deliberate, but what came out was vague and cloaked.

"We will be." Elsa moved in swiftly to take her sister's hand. "Is that what this is really about?" She smiled at the possibility that Anna's theatrics were nothing but crazed nerves.

"No... No, this is real." Anna's arm jerked away from the pity in Elsa's touch.

"What is, Anna? What's real?" Elsa sounded almost annoyed. Their kiss was no different than any other, and Anna was naked because she's a nervous goof. Elsa repeated those notions in her head over and over.

Anna opened her eyes wide, staring into Elsa's. Without saying a word, Anna was screaming "THIS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope I'm able to finish this. I'll do my best. lol


	3. Cloaked

Anna stood waiting impatiently for her sister to get the message. "What I— What you— This! All of this! You! Me!" Anna gestured frantically with her one free hand while the other clung to blanket covering her nudity. "I want..."

An unnerving silence fell between them as if Elsa's bedroom door had returned to separate them.

Elsa looked down, remembering her sister's nudity and that kiss. Sighing, Elsa embraced her sister in the most tame way she could. The hug felt so cold and distant. Elsa's eyes darted around the room, attempting to formulate a final response to this.

"I don't..." Elsa sighed again. "I think you should take some time to think about what you want. Whatever you think it truly is."

Anna knew exactly what she wanted. It'd been staring her in the face for a long time. Her hopes of meeting a stranger on coronation day had come true. She'd felt it the moment she stood beside Elsa. But understandably, it took quite a while for her to fully process those feelings. And Hans coming into the picture only complicated things. The rush and pure joy of finally being with Elsa was irresponsibly projected onto Hans. He'd stolen the sisters' moment and delayed their love.

And then there was Kristoff. Their love was real. But it felt hollow compared to Anna's need for Elsa. She regretted so many things. Hiding under her blanket, Anna dreaded the thought of delaying things any longer. She needed this to happen now. She needed to make sure she wasn't casting off her marriage for nothing. All of her feelings needed validation. Nothing about being with Elsa felt wrong. She was almost waiting for that shattering moment where she'd feel disgusted with herself, but it never came. The longer she waited, the more heartbreak and regret she'd have to endure. And although it may have seemed selfish to assume, Anna knew Elsa needed this even more than she did.

Anna stood before her sister. Her lips still remembered that kiss. She couldn't afford to wait for another burst of honesty from Elsa. She had to make the next move herself. Elsa looked as if she were about to revert to her old ways of fear and doubt.

"You would have resented Kristoff," said Anna, not completely forming her thoughts before speaking.

Elsa looked puzzled. As she tried to decode her sister's words, Anna embraced her, slowly and reassuringly. She kissed Elsa's shoulder, up her neck, and across her jawline. Elsa let out a shuddering sigh as if she were receiving a painful but much needed massage. Her eyes welled up with tears, just enough to make them glisten more than usual. Anna left loud and wet kisses on her cheek, while Elsa's hands gradually made their way to Anna's back. Her trembling fingers were all that held up the blanket covering Anna's body. It slid down her arms, now only barely clinging to her back like a cape.

They both felt their own form of guilt for letting the wedding party down, but that began to fade rather easily. It was as if they made a silent agreement to save that stress for another time. Anna focused on unleashing her honesty onto her sister, while Elsa held onto the last threads of her denial.

Anna took Elsa's face in her hands and kissed her like she would kiss Kristoff. Elsa closed her eyes and breathed deeply, allowing her more experienced sister to take the lead. Everything she loved about Anna was in that kiss. Less confident in her kissing abilities but not wanting to seem too timid, Elsa rubbed her nose against Anna's. Why was this so wrong? Elsa knew it was, but she couldn't stop herself. She clung to Anna's blanket, feeling it slipping out of her grip. She let it go.

The blanket fell softly to the floor.

Her eyes filling with tears again, Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair and kissed her forehead. Anna didn't even react to the loss of her cloak.

"This is..." Elsa said through her oncoming tears.

"Wonderful?"

Holding back a laugh, Elsa reached out and touched Anna's cheek with her gloveless hand. She gave her little sister another kiss on the lips, brief but meaningful. Still not knowing what to say or what else to do, Elsa went in for a much longer kiss. There was a joyous freedom to it. Her trembling hands barely cradling Anna's face, as if some part of her still had to hesitate.

After what felt like an eternity of just kissing, Elsa burst out laughing and leaned against Anna. Her sister held her steady and let them both sway gently from side to side, almost as if they were dancing alone in the middle of the room.

They stood in silence, which they no longer had to fear. Rather than let their minds wander, the sisters had been conquering silent moments like this. If Kristoff or Olaf weren't around, they didn't always need to fill the time with words. So much of their time was spent singing or laughing, but there were nights and small in-between moments that they allowed themselves this kind of blissful silence.

They nearly could have spent the entire night like that, getting lost in their tireless kissing or even just holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. But I wanted to at least get something out.


End file.
